Nächtlicher Besuch
by Cat Ballou
Summary: Der 2. Teil der "Lucius/Kitty"-Story ist da!!! Der Titel sagt genug - oder nicht? *zwinker*


Nächtlicher Besuch  
  
Am Abend des Tages, an dem Kitty Malloy das Haus von Lucius Malfoy verlassen hatte, wälzte er sich wach in seinem Bett herum. Diese kleine eingebildete, schlammblütige Hexe!!! Hatte ihn zwei Wochen lang an der Nase herumgeführt, ihn zum Narren gehalten, ihn... ja, verhext und ihn blind für alles werden lassen, was um ihn herum passierte! Lucius hatte schon den ganzen Tag gegrollt, sich in seinem Büro verschanzt und sich selbst zum 700sten Mal einen Idioten geschimpft und mit sich gehadert, dass er sich nicht schon beim ersten Gespräch genauer nach dieser unverschämten und so unerhört attraktiven und so süßen... Wieder brach Lucius in seinen Gedanken ab, drehte sich mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen in seinem Bett auf den Bauch und vergrub das Gesicht im Kissen. Er atmete tief durch und hatte das Gefühl, nicht nur überall Kitty zu sehen, sondern auch, dass sie ständig irgendwie präsent wäre. Es war ja Irrsinn, absolut schwachsinnig, sie war längst abgereist und längst hatte er sie aus seinen Gedanken und aus seinem... ach was, sie war ja gar nicht in seinem Herzen, grollte Lucius im selben Moment, als ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. Sie war überall!!!  
  
Lucius fuhr sich über die Stirn. Ihm war heiß, daher erhob er sich, um das Fenster weit zu öffnen. Sekundenlang stand er so da und starrte in die Nacht hinaus, bevor er sich das Pyjamaoberteil vom Leib riss. Kein Wunder, wenn ihm warm war in diesem Ding! Doch selbst der Nachtwind sorgte nicht für Abkühlung. Lucius stützte die Arme auf die Fensterbank, ließ kurz den Kopf hängen und seufzte tief, dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Bett zu. Bevor er sich wieder hinlegte, schlüpfte er noch aus seinen Shorts und warf sich auf die Matratze. Wälzte sich hin und her. Wartete auf den Schlaf, der nicht kommen wollte.  
  
Lucius drehte sich wieder auf den Bauch, stöhnte unterdrückt auf, winkelte ein Bein leicht an und drehte sich etwas zur Seite. Er musste versuchen zu schlafen, musste versuchen, nicht ständig an sie zu denken! Jetzt schloss Lucius die Augen und atmete tief durch. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, ließ er seine rechte Hand an sich herabgleiten. Als er seine Erregung unter den Fingern spürte, biss er sich auf die Unterlippe, als wieder das Gesicht der Frau vor ihm auftauchte, die ihn schier um den Verstand gebracht hatte. Mit einem leisen Keuchen zog Lucius die Hand weg und krallte sie ins Bettlaken. Er durfte nicht länger an sie denken, er wollte nicht länger an sie denken und - zum Henker! - er würde auch nicht länger an sie denken! Die Welt würde sich auch ohne Kitty Malloy weiterdrehen und auch sein Leben hatte gefälligst normal weiterzugehen! Mit diesem Gedanken getröstet atmete Lucius tief durch, nannte sich in der selben Sekunde erneut einen Narren und schlief dann doch irgendwann ein.  
  
Lucius wurde wach, als er einen Lufthauch verspürte und gleich darauf ein leises "PLOPP" vernahm. Er wollte sich umdrehen, als sich eine Hand auf seinen Hinterkopf legte und ihn sanft ins Kissen zurückdrückte. Im ersten Impuls wollte Lucius zu seinem Zauberstab greifen, der direkt neben ihm auf dem Nachtschrank lag, als er ein leises und kaum wahrnehmbares, verneinendes "Mmh!" vernahm. Die Hand lag immer noch auf seinem Kopf, strich nun aber langsam zu seinem Nacken herab und über die Wirbelsäule herunter. Wie in Zeitlupe, als wolle sie jeden einzelnen Zentimeter seiner Haut berühren und liebkosen. Jetzt spürte Lucius, dass ein weicher Lederhandschuh über ihn strich und jetzt in Mitte der Wirbelsäule liegenblieb. Seine Gedanken rasten. Er wusste, was er zu tun hatte. Wusste, dass er zu seinem Zauberstab greifen musste, um Kitty in ihre Schranken zu weisen. Nein - er musste Schluss machen, ein für allemal, um nicht wieder völlig den Verstand zu verlieren. Er musste diesen Schritt tun, um sie aus seinem Leben zu streichen. Endgültig! Es musste sein!  
  
Lucius rang nach Luft, als die Hand nun zärtlich tiefer strich und auf der Wölbung zu seinem Po liegenblieb. Mit einem leisen Stöhnen schloss er die Augen, obwohl es in seinem Zimmer zu dunkel war, um überhaupt etwas zu erkennen. Außerdem lag er sowieso mit dem Rücken zu Kitty. Die Hand fuhr nun leicht bis hin zu seinem Hüftknochen und drehte Lucius sanft so, dass er nun halb auf dem Bauch, halb auf der Seite lag. Lucius holte tief Luft, als er spürte, dass sich die Person nun leicht vorbeugte. Dann bewegte sich die Hand weiter, suchend, forschend, tastend und dennoch genau wissend, was ihr Ziel sein würde. Längst hielt Lucius die Luft an. Was tat sie denn da?? Und warum konnte er es nicht einfach stoppen?? 'Weil du es nicht willst', schrie es ihn ihm. Fast hätte Lucius den Kopf geschüttelt, aber alles was er tat, war, still liegenzubleiben und die zarten Berührungen zu genießen. Jetzt glitt die Hand zwischen seine Beine und berührte ihn sanft, strich zuerst nur mit den Fingerspitzen an ihm entlang, bevor sie ihn umfasste und ihn kurz diese Berührung genießen ließ. Lucius biss sich auf die Unterlippe und hielt die Augen geschlossen, als sich die Hand nun zu bewegen begann. Sein Atem ging schneller, ohne dass er es verhindern konnte und er spürte, wie es heiß in ihm aufstieg. Automatisch drängte er sich der Hand entgegen und presste gleichzeitig das Gesicht ins Kissen, um sein Stöhnen möglichst im Keim zu ersticken. Die Berührung wurde fester, intensiver und schneller, und Lucius' Atem ging abgehackter, als sich nun sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte. In dem Moment, als er explodierte, gruben sich ein paar Zähne sanft in seinen freigelegten Nacken, was weitere Schauer durch Lucius jagen ließ. Schließlich zog sich die Hand zurück, die ihn bis zum Schluss weiterberührt und sanft gestreichelt hatte. Lucius sackte erschöpft zusammen. Alles um ihn herum schien sich zu drehen und kleine bunte Punkte flackerten vor seinen Augen.  
  
Erst nach ein paar endlos währenden Sekunden schluckte er. Dann tastete er mit zitternden Fingern in der Dunkelheit nach seinem Zauberstab, fand und ergriff ihn. Erneut schloss er kurz die Augen, dann hatte er seinen Entschluss gefasst. Es musste sein. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass Kitty ihn und sein wohlorganisiertes Leben so durcheinander brachte. Dass sie einfach nachts bei ihm auftauchte und ihn dermaßen missbrauchte... Schlagartig verdrängte Lucius sein gutes Gewissen, was sich nur sehr, sehr selten zu Wort meldete, sich nun aber einmischte und ihn zaghaft daran erinnerte, dass dies ja wohl kein Missbrauch, sondern eher eine erstklassige Verführung gewesen war. Nein! Lucius hatte genug. Er musste es tun, egal, wie es ihm danach gehen würde, aber es wäre besser für ihn. Daher warf er sich nun mit einem Ruck herum und schrie:  
  
"AVADA KE... Verdammt!!!!!!!"  
  
Mit einem Satz war er aus dem Bett und schmiss seinen Zauberstab mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand.  
  
"Bist du verrückt geworden???"  
  
Die Person, die ihm gegenüberstand, zog die Augenbrauen hoch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Überraschung, Lucius! Ich dachte, wo du heut das erste Mal allein bist, schau ich mal vorbei! Warum regst du dich so auf? Oder hast du jemand Anderen erwartet?"  
  
Lucius hatte Mühe, seinen heftigen Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Mit weitausgreifenden Schritten ging er auf seinen Zauberstab zu und hob ihn wieder auf, dann legte er ihn auf dem Sideboard ab und blieb so stehen. Die Person trat auf ihn zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.  
  
"Komm schon, was ist denn los? Wer sonst sollte denn hierher apparieren, he? Vor allem um diese Nachtzeit? Lucius?"  
  
Langsam drehte der sich um. Vorwurfsvoll sah ihn die Person an. Lucius seufzte tief.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Wer sonst außer dir, Severus?"  
  
Der schien für einen Moment zu stutzen, doch dann nickte er zufrieden lächelnd, bevor er Lucius in die Arme schloss und ihn so festhielt. Wieder atmete Lucius tief durch, dann erwiderte er langsam die Umarmung und ließ es zu, dass Snape ihn zurück zum Bett führte und sich dort langsam neben ihm ausstreckte. Seine Hand strich die blonden Strähnen von Lucius aus dessen Gesicht, dann raunte er leise:  
  
"Schlaf jetzt, ich bleibe bei dir!"  
  
Er drückte Lucius an sich und hielt ihn fest. Tatsächlich fielen Lucius' Augen gleich darauf zu. Er blinzelte noch einmal zu seinem alten Freund hoch, der auf ihn herablächelte. Müde lächelte Lucius zurück. Severus beugte sich über ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen, bis Lucius' Augen erneut zufielen. Er war erschöpft und müde und genoss den Gedanken, gut behütet in den wohlverdienten Schlaf zu sinken. Snape war da. Snape... nicht Kitty. Keine Kitty mehr. Keine Kitty... nur Snape. Lucius machte einen tiefen Atemzug, dann schlief er ein. Doch in seinen Träumen lächelten ihn Kittys grüne Augen verheißungsvoll und funkelnd an.  
  
Tbc. 


End file.
